Say You Will
by PromiseAngel
Summary: No one believes in Friday the 13th. It's just a superstition, right? Well not if you live in Domino. Bad luck is actually killing citizens who don't believe! The supposed good luck fairy comes to visit Yuugi and gives him some good luck. But how can someo


My first fic on ff.net! This one's all about bad luck. I was inspired by watching my basketball team loose another game! I have a broken arm, so I can't play. ;_; I hope it's good and bad luck does travel!! Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!  
  
_____  
  
There have been some pretty bad days that happen once or twice every year. But the worst day of them all is Friday the 13th. Not many people believe in bad luck, but after a few chance encounters, they will. Sooner or later they will . . .  
  
"Aw, c'mon guys," Jounouchi Katsuya groaned, "you really believe in bad luck?" He laughed, "You know there's no such thing." Yuugi Mutou looked down, "You can say what you want, but I still believe in it." Jounouchi shrugged, "If you say so. But I'm leavin'." And he took off.  
  
"You guys believe in it, don't you?" Yuugi asked. "If you ask me," Honda Hiroto said, "I think it's just a rumour. Jou's right. There's no such thing." So Honda left Yuugi, Ryou Bakura, and Anzu Mazaki to ponder bad luck.  
  
"Yuugi," Anzu said in her soft tone of voice, "I'm not really sure if bad luck is real either. I mean, it's never happened to me before, so why should I believe it?" She tried to smile reassuringly, but she just couldn't. "See ya later," she said, and walked away.  
  
Yuugi wasn't very close with Ryou, and he didn't know much about him. To Yuugi, Ryou was just some shy person who walked with them from school. He looked up at Ryou, who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He had a faraway off distant look in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to escape from reality.  
  
"Um, Ryou?" Yuugi asked weakly. He didn't really know how to talk to him. Ryou looked over at Yuugi, "What?" Yuugi didn't return the look. Instead, he looked down and asked, "Do you believe in luck?" He guessed that Ryou would say no, but was surprised by him again.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." "Really?" Yuugi was interested since all of his friends didn't. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Yuugi," Yuugi nodded slowly, "Okay," Ryou shrugged, "I have to go. Bye," so Ryou left, leaving Yuugi there to think about bad luck.  
  
What if there was no such thing as bad luck? What if Ryou was only just saying that? He decided to go home, to the game shop. Suddenly a girl about the age of 11, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, jumped in front of Yuugi. Startled, he took a step back.  
  
The young girl seemed surprised that Yuugi was afraid of her. So, she gave a friendly smile. Yuugi tried to smile back. "I am Adren," she said, "I'm what you would call good luck." Yuugi just stared at her. Sure, anyone could say that they were good luck. "Who are you really?" Yuugi asked, skeptically. The girl smilied, "I told you, I'm Adren, but I'm good luck." She saw the look of confusion on his face. "I know you don't believe me," Adren said, "but I've come here about your friends."  
  
"My friends?" How did this girl know about his friends? "Uh-huh. And I want you to have something, you know, for good luck." "Why me?" Yuugi asked. There could be many other people in Domino that believe in bad luck. Adren smilied and said, "Because no one believes you. But I believe you. So there." she said taking his hand.  
  
"It was a please to meet you!" she ran off waving at him. Yuugi opened his hand to find a golden brooch, with a note attached to it. "Dear Yuugi," he read aloud to himself, "Don't let bad luck find you. Wear this brooch on your outfit all the time. All my luck, Adren."  
  
He stared at the note for a moment or two, when he decided to put the brooch on. After he had fastened it to his shirt, he headed, once again, back to his house. Every few seconds he would look around to see if Adren was following him again. But she never was. He sighed and walked into the game shop. Then he headed up to his room.  
  
He took off his millennium puzzle. A hologram of Yami appeared next to Yuugi. Yami noticed the brooch. "What's that?" he asked with curiosity. Yuugi looked at his shirt and realized that he was still wearing the brooch. "A brooch," he said flatly. What else was there to say?  
  
"Why are you wearing a brooch?" Yuugi didn't have to think twice about that question. "For good luck," he stated, "Adren gave it to me." But before Yami could ask any more questions Yuugi asked, "Do you believe in luck?"  
  
"Luck?" Yami thought about it for a moment, "No. Why?" Yuugi looked down, "How come no one believes in good luck?" he asked aloud. "Maybe because there's no such thing?" Yami interjected. Yuugi sighed, "But there is such thing!" he insisted, "Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"I didn't say I didn't believe you. What made you think of luck?" "Because Friday the 13th is in two days," Yuugi said, as if it were a chant, "and I'm not taking any chances. So, I'm wearing the brooch." Yami was going to ask Yuugi why he believed in good luck, but kept quiet. "I see," was all he said.  
  
Yuugi nodded and put the puzzle around his neck. "When Friday comes," he said to Yami, "I'll be ready for it." Yami nodded even though Yuugi wasn't looking at him. Yami wished Yuugi wouldn't take luck so seriously, though. "What did your friends say?" Yami asked.  
  
Yuugi sighed, "Most of them didn't believe me. But on Friday, I'm afraid something bad will happen to them. What do you think, Yami?" Yami was taken by surprise from Yuugi's question. "I-I don't know," he stammered, "Why is the topic of bad and good luck bothering you now?"  
  
Yuugi looked down, "It just is," he said slowly, "I don't know why," Yami nodded, "Just be careful, Yuugi," he said. Yuugi fingered the brooch. Why was I picked to wear this thing? What if it was only metal or a joke, and I fell for it? He sighed and clipped the brooch back onto his shirt. I'll just have to wait and see, he thought.  
  
Invisible to the naked eye, Adren was standing in Yuugi's room with her eyes closed. She was listening to his thoughts. "I wish this were a joke, Yuugi," she said softly, "but sometimes beliefs carry heavy burdens, even if one is on you shirt right now." She said.  
  
She left Yuugi's room in the blink of an eye. No one saw her. And no one knows what might happen in those next two days. Friday was drawing closer, and Thursday was the closest stepping stone to it . . .  
  
_____  
  
Please R+R to tell me if you think I should continue or something! This chapter was Wednesday, so next chapter is Thursday, but that doesn't mean that it's all good!! Thanks for reading!!! ^___________^ 


End file.
